LA Undercover
by Nina.4444
Summary: When a Portuguese agent leaves all she has to follow a lead that takes their case to LA what happens? Who does she meet and what will she find in the streets of LA. Story of family, love, betrayal and mystery...Hope you like!


**LA undercover**

**Chapter 1**

She had driven down a long road lined with tall palm trees a grin stretched wide across her face, she had driven past the picturesque beaches and the tall buildings. A different world from portugual. The sun was high in the sky beaming down on her as she pulled into the carpark in the back of a block of apartments. Climbing out of the car she opened the back door and pulled out a largish box hoisting it up into her arms. After locking her car she headed inside unhappy to leave the warm sunshine but eager to get a second look at her new apartment. Halfway up the stairs she cursed her phone as it began to ring from her back pocket and then she cursed the broken elevator as she maneuvered her arm awkwardly around the box until she was clinging to it with one arm and pulled out her phone raising to her ear.

"Hey Claud" she greeted, after reading her friends name on the screen

….

Special Agent Sam Hanna gave his friend a large push sending the laughing man stumbling onto the grass as he walked into the apartment block that the man now glaring at him had rented almost three weeks ago.

"You are not moving again Callen! You only _just _got into this place" he exclaimed as they walked into the building,

"Yeah I know but it's….."

"What….too far away from work, too close, too busy, too quiet, you can't use the elevator as an excuse cause you got to get some exercise from somewhere" he said finishing with a chuckle at the outraged expression forming on the other agents' face.

"I run" Callen said with a mock glare,

"So you say but I'm yet to see any evidence" with a smirk Callen simply pointed to himself and Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head turning away and beginning to make his way up the stairs.

"So what is it then? Too sunny? Oh is it your neighbour Mrs. Laurent?" Sam smirked at Callen who shuddered slightly at the thought of the overly touchy elderly woman who lived in the apartment across the hall from his and didn't particularly know the meaning of personal space. The one who would knock on his door at any time of day to get her to help him out with various things around the house. It wasn't that he didn't like helping her but she liked to talk a lot…and wasn't afraid to leave anything out. And her only other favourite past time was telling Callen exactly what he was doing with his life and what he should be doing. Her favourite was his love life. Callen shook his head,

"No actually she's moving out, she has already actually" he said thankful for the fact. He followed the ex seal up the stairs and pulled out his phone when it vibrated from his pocket still walking and not concentrating quite enough to realise that Sam had stopped consequently running straight into him.

"Man!"

…

"Yeah, no it's great Claud. It's so sunny and warm and it's busy LA is really cool…..No haven't seen anyone famous yet but I'll make sure to get you a photo and an autograph promise" she laughed again after filling her friend in on everything that had happened since she'd arrive in Los Angeles.

"I can't believe I'm in LA" she exclaimed as another smile crossed her face. Feeling the box slipping slightly she pulled it back up with a huff of breath. When she finally made it to the door of her apartment she paused for a moment still listening to her friend but wondering how exactly she was now going to get her keys out.

"Man!" she jumped at the yell from behind her and cursed herself, how could she have not heard someone coming up the stairs? She then groaned loudly as the bottom of the box under her arm gave out and the contents hit the ground.

"Droga!" she exclaimed accidentally slipping back to Portuguese. The brunette groaned again. It was then that she looked up to see two men in front of her. Two very _fit_ men. She straightened up running a hand through her hair and felt a her cheeks redden slightly,

_Great first impression._

"Uh Claud I'm going to have to ring you back" she said and hung up the phone after saying goodbye. The pair of men in front of her had begun to walk towards her,

"So you're the new neighbour are you?" the larger man of the two said with a friendly tone and Kensi smiled surrounded by her things,

"I am, nice to meet you. You live here?" the man shook his head and gestured to the other man beside him with startling blue eyes,

"Nah G here does though, just there" he pointed to the door directly across from hers.

"Oh well nice to meet you!" She said hoping she hadn't completely embarrassed herself.

"Nice to meet you too ah…" the other man trailed off,

"Laura…Laura Harrison" she introduced herself and stretched out to shake _G?_'s hand,

"I'm G this is my friend Sam, where abouts are you from Laura?" he asked with a smile.

"Portugal just got in today actually" she explained,

"Well then welcome to LA and to the apartment block, do you want a hand?" he asked with a crooked smile and she couldn't help but grin back.

…

Half an hour later the woman shut the door with a large grin on her face. She could hear Sam and G outside their voices slowly fading as they descended the stairs. She couldn't help but laugh as she thought of their crazy antics, it was obvious that they were great friends. Together the two of them had helped move all of her things in for her, carrying them up the stairs.

She had faltered slightly when Sam had turned to her with an eyebrow raised at one point asking how on earth she had planned to get all of this stuff up. She had simply turned and grinned,

"I was planning on meeting some strong LA men to give me hand" she lied easily and both of the men laughed at her answer giving her a chance to walk away back up the stairs before they could ask any more.

She'd managed alright. It had all gone seamlessly and she was now Laura Harrison of LA. She sighed as she walked into the bathroom putting some of the things away. For a moment she stopped and stared at herself in the mirror.

Laura Harrison.

Just another alias for Kensi Blye.

**Ok so a little different to normal but hope you like it, let me know I'll try to get another chapter up for you guys soon …if you like it : )**

**Thanks for reading and please review **

**Nina xx**

**p.s. Droga = Damn it in Portuguese **


End file.
